Software may be flashed into systems for controlling various operations of a wide array of electronically controlled devices. For many applications, this software may include certain control features designed to enable the electronically controlled devices to operate in a manner compliant with or consistent with regulations or customs of a particular geographic region. For example, an electronically controlled display device for use in France may be configured to display words in the French language. Similarly, radio transmission devices may be programmed to operate with certain frequency, power, modulation, and other characteristics to comply with the transmission guidelines of the country or countries where the radio is used. There are many other types of devices whose operation may be electronically controlled in accordance with the requirements or customs of a specific geographic location.
Current software flashing systems for providing control software to various types of devices require a user to know that a particular software application or other software element related to the electronic control of a device is suitable for the geographic location where the device is intended for use. Often, however, the user of a software flashing system may be unfamiliar with the operational features of the software and software related elements being installed on a system. Further, the user of the software flashing system may be unfamiliar with the regulations and customs of a particular geographic location that may affect the settings or choice of software being distributed by the software flashing system. Thus, the user may lack the knowledge necessary to ensure that the software flashed to a device control system is appropriate for the geographic location of intended use.
Certain systems have been developed that are capable of providing geographic location specific content to computers connected to a network. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,136 issued on Sep. 30, 2003, to Naidoo (hereinafter “the '136 patent”) describes a network based system in which a user computer node is provided with content selected based upon the user's geographic location. Specifically, the user's geographic location may be forwarded to a content provider over a network. In response, the content provider may access a content database, select content information based on the user's geographic location, and forward the selected information to the user node.
While the system of the '136 patent may be suitable for supplying data and/or other types of information to a user based on the geographic location of the user, the system has several shortcomings. For example, the system of the '136 patent does not include a software flashing capability for providing software updates to the user. Further, the system of the '136 patent lacks a software flashing tool configured to deliver software updates, including software updates related to a particular geographic location, to a target entity.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems of the prior art localized content delivery system.